A diffrent Angel
by chief1256
Summary: Issei 6 years old just had to see how his best friend had to leave, after a little depression he decided to go to the park that was nearby. From that moment on Isseis live will change for better or for worse we don t know.
1. Chapter 1

**A different Angel**

 **/Author: This story starts in Isseis childhood, also Issei won´t have the Boosted Gear since It´s have been used so often because of that I will give Issei a different one. He is going to have two Sacred Gears. What they are….read and find out. Also I am really Lazy to describe how most people look so I am only going to describe a few people or when some one change appearance.**

 **Summery: Issei 6 years old just had to see how his best friend had to leave, after a little depression he decided to go to the park that was nearby. From that moment on Isseis live will change for better or for worse we don´t know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD**

,,Speaking"

"Thinking"

 **Chapter 1- Second life-**

,,Issei wake up, wake up" shouted a little Irina

,,Mrgghhhhmm don´t wana " replied a sleepy Issei

,,Mouuu Issei come on you promised me that today we go to the park" pouted Irina

,,Hai hai" and with that Issei stood up

After Issei finished changing and both children had breakfast they went to the park that was nearby.

,,Oka-san* we are going to the park " said Issei

,,Okey be careful" said Isseis mother

,,Hai" was the reply from both children

,,Hurry up, come on hurry" shouted a exited Irina

,,Wakata*"

Line Break

After they arrived at the park both children went to the play grounds. After hours of playing Issei noticed that Irina wanted to say something but couldn´t.

,, Ne Iri-chan is something wrong" asked a worried Issei

That question brought Irina out of her thougts

"How does he know"

,,W-what?" asked Irina

,, Your face It was for little while sad"

Irina cursed herself for letting her emotion show up

,,N-no it´s nothing "lied Irina

,,Iri-chan you should´t lie" said Issei who was now really worried because Irina never Lied to him. But he had to ask himself how he knew that. It was like he knew it.

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT I AM LYING" shouted Irina in her mind

,,W-what are you talking Issei" asked a nervous Irina

,,Irina!" Issei now became a little angry with her , I mean who wouldn´t when your best friend is lying .

Irina saw that that Issei was getting angry with her. She knew she had to tell him someday but she wasn´t ready for it either, but she knew she had to tell him.

,,Issei" begun Irina

,,Yeah?"

,,Meandmyfamalyaregoingtomovetoeurope" said Irina so fast that probably she herself didn´t know what she said.

,, …." Issei just blankly stared at her.

,,What?" asked now a confused Issei

,,Sigh. Me and my family are going to move to Europe"

To say Issei was shocked was an understatement, how could he not, after all his best friend just said that she was going to move to Europe.

After a the little shock that he went through he asked her

,,W-when?" with a weak voice.

,, Today in one week " she answered

,,I see, than we have a whole week to spend ne?" asked Issei with a smile. Even though he was smiling he actually could cry right now but he didn´t, he didn´t want to show his sadness to his friend. He could only imagen how difficult it was for her to say that to him so he won´t cry and make things more difficult for her.

,,mhm" nodded Irina

,, Come on lets play until dawn" said Issei while he was offering her his hand to stand up

And with that both children played like promised until dawn.

Line Break

The week came to an end for the two best friends and right now Issei was standing in front of Irina and saying his goodbye.

,,Iri-chan don´t cray" said Issei while he was comforting his friend

,,B-But Issei we are not going to see each other" cried Irina

,, shhh Iri-chan this is not a goodbye." Said Issei still trying to stop her from crying, and it looks like it worked. After hearing this words she faced him. Issei could see now her puffy red eyes that she had from the crying and it hurt to see her like that.

,,Hmm?" looked Irina at him

,, You moving does not mean that we will never see each other ever again. It´s just a that for the time being we can´t see each other."

,,mhm" nodded Irina now with a smile on her face.

,,Come Irina-chan it´s time to go" said Irina´s mother

,,Hai " replied Irina and with that she went to the car just to stop midway and running to Issei and hugging him and also giving him a peek in the cheek.

Issei was frozen but soon recovered and returned the hug but he did not except the kiss on his cheek. Right now he looked like a fish his mouth opening and closing. Irina giggled simply at his reaction and run to the care.

Issei didn't dare to look up because if he did his parents would see the tears that were slowly forming. So he decided to go in his room and stay there until he fell asleep from the crying.

Weeks passed and Issei only left his room when he had to eat or had to go to the bathroom. His Parents began to worry about him but still didn´t do anything thinking that it will be over soon.

And somehow they where right. Exactly one month after Irina left Issei decided to go to the park where he and Irina had spent their last week. Even though he was still depressed about Irina he knew he had to move on.

,,Mom?"

,,Yes sweete"

,, Can I go to the park"

This surprised her but smiled non the less. She was happy her son decided to move on.

,, Of course sweete and you know what, today I am going to make your favourite food hamburger okey"

,,mhhh" nodded Issei excitedly

,,By kaa- san"

,, Be careful"

Line Break

Even though he said he wanted to go to the park he still didn´t want to the playground so he just decided to take a walk. On his walk he came across a lake, he decided to go to the tree and jus sit there in the shadows. Issei was surprised to see the playground from there. After a while sitting in the shadows and looking at the lake Issei found it peaceful and slowly he fell asleep.

 **Gabriel PVO**

I just finished a mission that my brother Michael had given me. It was a easy one and I finished It earlier so now I had a little time to spend like I wanted. It´s not very often that a Seraph comes down to earth. So I decided to just take a walk through a park that was nearby. After a while I arrived at a lake. I looked around and took the sight of the lake. Beautiful. That was the word that could describe the moment. The lake reflected the sun ,the leaves that where swimming on the surface, the trees that surrounded the lake spending shadows to the animals and peoples and in the back you could see the playground with all the children that where playing happily. Seeing smiles on children made me always happy. As I was looking around I spotted a little child probably 6 years old, which was laying in the shadows. And it looks like he was sleeping. Not wanting that the child catches a cold or that something happens to him while he was laying there undefended I decided to go to him and wake him up. As I was coming closer to him I started to sense something from the child. It was holy but I couldn´t guess why he has Holy energy in him. Pushing these thoughts aside, I noticed that the boy had cried in his sleep. Not wanting to see him cray I decided to wake him up.

,,Wake up little on"

At first the boy opened his eyes and closed it probably adjusting to the sunlight. After a little while the sat up and looked at me with curious glance.

 **Issei POV**

I was dreaming of Irina when suddenly I heard a heavenly voice call me

,,Wake up little one"

After I heard this I slowly woke up at first I had to adjust my eyes to the intensity of the light, after I could See again I saw a girl that was the definition of beauty no not even this justified the girl in front of him.

,,Beautiful" was all I said. As I was lost in trance.

 **No ones POV**

,, Beautiful" was everything Issei said

Gabriel blushed. Sure she heard it nearly every day. But that was from her family her brothers and the other angels. This is the first time a human said that, normally they would say Hot or sexy but never beautiful.

After Gabriel calmed herself down she smiled

,,Thank you"

That brought Issei back and he quickly realised what he said and now was his turn to blush. Issei was stammering some nonsense.

Gabriel could only giggle at him she found it cute.

Issei was now pouting at her

,, Sorry sorry " apologized Gabriel still giggling

,,Hello my name is Gabriel you can call me Gabriel-chan"

,,Issei, Issei Hyoudou"

,,So Issei.. I can call you Issei or?"

Issei just nodded. He could not understand what was happening, even though his mother told him not to speak with strangers he couldn´t help but to be by her side and speak with her.

,, So Issei what where you doing here, why didn´t you go to the play ground and play with the other children instand of laying here."

,,I was Taking a walk through the park and the reason I didn´t go to the playground is that I don´t have friends and my only friend moved to England a while ago, and because of that I can´t bring myself to go to the playground." Said Issei on the edge of tears

Gabriel frowned at that. She couldn´t stand it when children where sad so she decided to help him get over the sadness.

,,How about I become your friend" said Gabriel smiling at him.

Isseis eyes became big and shined again. Gabriel could see different emotion in his eyes like happines or hope but also fear and guilty.

,,Really" asked Issei Hope clearly in his voice.

,,Sure" said Gabriel with a smile that could lit up even the darkest place.

,, Yatta" Issei jumped in excitement

,,So wat do you want to play"

,,Heavens Game" said a excited Issei

Gabriel blinked a few times. She never heard of a game named Heavens Game.

,,Heavens Game?" asked a curious Gabriel

,,Mhm" nodded Issei

,,It's a game Irina and me created"

,,Mhhh and how does it go"

,,Its simple it´s just like Yu-gi-oh just with Bible based character. For example like in yu-gi-oh there are the three gods card but in Heavens Game these are the three beast of apocalyptic and so on. You know now that I think about it there is an Archangel named Gabriel."

,,Really" said Gabriel a little nervous

,, Yeah its actually my favourite card because I design it "

Gabriel was surprised, to think she was his favourite

,,Oh really what can it do"

,, The card is not strong in attack points like Michael but that does not matter because of what the card special ability is"

At first Gabriel was a little disappointed that her card was not strong in fighting power, but when he said that she had a special ability she was happy again

,,And what can it do" asked Gabriel the curiosity in her voice clearly hearable

,, It´s called Gods messenger and It allows me to summon anyone ignoring the level and attribute that is necessary but only for three rounds than I have to take out the card out of the game"

After the short explanation two started to play. They played for hours until Gabriel looked at her watch and said she had to go home.

,,Are you going to come tomorrow here again" asked Iseei with hope

Gabriel on the other hand had to make a hard decision. Out of a strange reason she didn´t want to leave him but she had to he was a human and she was a angel of high ranking that wouldn´t go well on the long term.

,,Sure" she didn´t know what she was thinking agreeing but she had agreed to it now so she had to come.

Isseis eyes lit up like a firework.

,,Yatta see you tomorrow Gabriel-chan" shouted Issei.

,,Yeah see you."

Line Break

 **With Issei:**

After Issei said his goodbye to Gabriel, he went straight home to tell his parents about his new friend.

Arriving at the house Issei slammed the door open and ran straight to the living room where he new his parents where.

Surprised by the rash opening of the door both parents got on their feet only to see that it was Issei but somehow different the depressing aura was replaced by a happy the smile that they didn´t see so long was again on his face. Surprised and curious as to what happened to their son they asked

,,Issei welcome home" said Isseis mother

,,Tadaima Okaa-san, Otoo-san"

,,Ne Isei-kun what happened not that we are complaining "

,, I met a girl that was reeeeaaaaalyyy nice she was also realllllyyyy beautiful" said Issei and to articulate what he meant he spread out his arms every time he said really

,,And then she asked me why I was sitting there alone and not playing with other kids and then when I explained that I don´t have friends and that my only friend moved to England she said that she would be my friend and then we played games until she had to go home she said that she is going to be there tomorrow as well, so can I go there tomorrow too" explained and asked Issei with excitement

Isseis parents where at the beginning a little bit worried I mean who wouldn´t a stranger spoke with Issei but soon forgot that as they where great full for what she did.

,,Sure why not"

,,Yatta"

Isseis parents smiled at him and where mentally thanking the person for what she did.

 **With Gabriel:**

After Gabriel left the park she went into alley and looked around to see if anyone was there. After she saw that there was no one she prepared a teleportation circle and teleported to heaven. There she met her eldest Brother and also the leader of the angel. Archangel Michael the strongest Angel in heaven.

,,Hello Gabriel-chan how are you I hope you had a good time on earth." Asked Michael with a smile as he was happy to see his sister. You have to know Michael and the other Archangels where rather overprotective of their youngest and also only female sibling.

,,Michael-nii I am fine thank you for asking and yes I had a really good time" replied Gabriel like always with a smile.

,,Than its fine , so how was the mission?"

,,Michael-nii it was just a delivery mission nothing big, I still don´t know why I had to go when some one other could also do it" pouted Gabriel

,,It was one of the last mission that where made by father before he…. Anyway the mission clearly stated that you had to make the delivery today"

,,Hai, ah by the way Michael-nii I wanted to ask if I could get a few days off" asked Gabriel unsure

,,Sure but why ?" asked Michael

,, I met a little boy and I some how promised him to meet him tomorrow to play again, but do you know what is interesting about the boy " said Gabriel

,,hmmm what"

,,He has Holy Energy"

At this Michaels eyes widened a young boy that comes from a normal family has Holy energy that is the second time something like that happened and the last time that happened was 8000 years ago.

,,Interesting you may take few weeks of I will send someone to Investigate on that."

Gabriel was happy that she could keep her promise with Issei.

,,Hai"

 **With no one:**

It´s been three weeks since they first met and every day they played in the park or they would just lie down and enjoying each others company. On the last day of the third week Isseis parents decided to come with Issei to the Park and meet the Person who brought joy in their sons life.

,,Hurry up mom ,dad"

,, Hai we are coming we are coming" said Isseis Mother

As they arrived at the park Issei went straight to their usual meeting place and like always she was there sitting on a bench and waiting for him.

Meanwhile his parents where searching for a place where they can do their picnic.

,,Gabriel-chan " shouted Issei and ran to her

When she heard her name being called she turned to the source and have to smile when she saw Issei and like usually full of energy

,,Hello Issei-kun" greeted Gabriel

,,Ne ne Gabriel-chan today my parents are with me and we are going have a picnic and they want that you join us what do you say" said Issei really exited

Gabriel was a little bit shocked but she recovered fast knowing that they wanted to meet her after all she was with their son everyday who wouldn´t want to know what person their child had befriend so she agreed.

After Looking for his parents they later found them on the same spot they first met.

,,Mom mom we are back and look Gabriel-chan is with me"

,,Both parents greeted their child with a smile and looked at the girl next to their son she was a little bit older so 2 or 3 years **(/Note: I have forgotten to say but Gabriel before she wanted to wake Issei up changed her appearance to a 9 year old girl who was well built for her age)** but their son was right the word beautiful was injustified with her and like their son at the beginning they where lost in trance.

,,Mom , dad helllooo?" Issei waved with his arms in front of him

,, A-ah yes sweete?" asked Isseis mother

,,I said that this is Gabriel "

,,Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou its nice to meet you my name is Gabriel" introduced she herself while bowing.

,, my my what ah polite little girl you are and no need to bow just call us Matsuhan and Hana" said Isseis mother

,,Hai Hana-san"

,, So now that we have introduced each other why don´t we eat "

After eating the two parents decided to ask Gabriel a few question

,, So Gabriel where do you come from" asked Matsuhan

,, Italy near Vatican " replied Gabriel. It wasn´t a lie but it wasn´t the truth either. Vatican was the nearest place to Heaven.

,, Wow that's pretty far so what are you doing here in Japan" asked Hana now curious

,,Because of my fathers work I and my siblings had often move from one place to another never staying long in one place.

After hearing this Issei became sad again. It was just a matter of time before she also had to move. Seeing that he was sad Gabriel tried to cheer him up.

,, Its not like I am going to move tomorrow Issei"

,, Ah yes" still feeling a little bit sad but better then before.

Seeing this the parents decided to stop asking and told them that the should go and play. And so they did. They went off and played tag. While playing Issei decided to hide in the forest. Waiting for Gabriel to find him he saw her looking for him and had to laugh but quickly hide it. While he was looking at her he also saw a men in black was also hiding their and also looking at Gabriel and the next thing that happened shocked him out of nothing the man formed a purple spear and aimed it at Gabriel. Something told me that this thing is going to hurt Gabriel and that badly and I mean literally.

 **,,Kid if you don´t want to see her dead then get down there and save here because if that thing hits here she will die"**

 **Isseis POV**

I didn´t question where the voice came or what it meant all happened automatically. My body moved on its own and the next thing I new I was pushing Gabriel aside and felt a large amount of pain but I couldn´t scream somehow my mouth would open. I looked at a terrified Gabriel as she was watching me falling to the ground my life with every second coming to an end. All I could do was smile at her and it seemed I was able to open my mouth again. As I was falling she ran to my side and caught me.

,,W-Why" she asked me. Her voice was trembling and I saw that she was on he edge of tears. I felt a certain dejvu.

,,Yokata you are save" said I with a weak voice.

,,I feel tiered is it fine if I sleep" asked Issei knowing well enough that he won´t wake up anymore

,,No Issei don´t close your eyes every thing but do not close your eyes" pleaded Gabriel who now was crying.

 **No ones** **POV**

Gabriel didn´t care if he would now see her true form so she did she went from her kid age to that of a late teen girl adding the six pairs of wings who where pure white she immediately started to heal the wound, but from the looks of it didn´t work. It seemed that the light speer was infused with anti-healing magic such magic was used only in assassination when she realized that she turned around only to see black feathers on the ground from where the spear came. Gabriel now knew it was useless no healing magic could work right now. She felt hopeless right now she could only watch and try to minder the pain. She looked at his face full of pain but also happiness knowing that he saved someone important to him. She looked at his hand and saw that he was holding something. She took it out of his hand gasped it was a card from the game Heavens Game but more important It was her Card. The Gabriel card. She suddenly remembered something actually two things.

 _Flashback1_

 _,,Its simple it´s just like Yu-gi-oh just with Bible based character. For example like in yu-gi-oh there are the three gods card but in Heavens Game these are the three beast of apocalyptic and so on. You know now that I think about it there is an Archangel named Gabriel."_

 _,,Really" said Gabriel a little nervous_

 _,, Yeah its actually my favourite card because I design it "_

 _End of flashback1_

She smiled a little at this but she than remembered something that also has to do with cards.

 _Flashback2#_

 _,,Michael-nii what is this" asked a curious Gabriel. She decided to visit her brother and see what he does because he was unusually oft in the labore._

 _,,Ah this, these are the_ ** _[Brave Saints]_** _" answered Michael proud_

 _,,Heee what can they do "_

 _,,They are like the Evil pieces that the Devils use " explained Michael_

 _Gabriel blinked. Had she heard her brother right with these cards they where abele to revive persons and make them angels._

 _,,But it still isn´t finished and you can only reincarnate someone with a pure soul or someone with a strong belief."_

 _,,I see than work hard Michael-nii-san"_

 _,,Hai"_

 _End of flashback 2_

She quickly made a teleport circle and transported them to heaven. Gabriel was so focused on Issei that she didn´t notice Isseis parents where standing there and watching.

 **Earlier with Isseis parents:**

 **Matsuhan POV**

After the kids went off playing I and Hana discussed something important.

,,That girl she is hiding something" said Hana

,,Yeah even though she was able to hid it well I still could sense the Holy energy that was coming from her." Added I

Nobody nows that we actually know of the supernatural, better than that we are a part of the supernatural. I am an third yokai and Hana was a Shrine Princess.

Just as we where to continue our conversion I sensed a spike in magic and it was coming from the forest Issei and Gabriel went into.

I sprang onto my feet and started running to the forest hoping nothing happened to the children. Right next to me was my wife seems like she also sensed it.

When we arrived there where we sensed the magic. All we saw was Issei with a light spear that was piercing through his stomach and a terrified Gabriel. We lost all colours in our faces and lost our strength to stand. We lost our son to something we tried to protect him from. The Supernatrual. We where just watching how our son died in the arms of the Girl. Then what we saw surprised us the girls lay him down and started to use healing magic and one that was really good a A-ranked healing magic if I had to guess. But what really got us was when she suddenly changed her form from a kid to teenager with six white wings, from there I knew that the person next to my son was no normal being the person was a Angel one of the three great beings but no normal Angel. She was a Seraph A angel of Highest rank. We got our hops a little bit back. Is she able to safe him was the question that went through my head. But even the little Hope was crushed when they saw that the magic had no effect. I saw that the girl turned around looking at something and then her eyes widened like she realised something. She again turned to Issei just to use this time a different spell. A pain absorber also a high ranked magic. Seems like she realised that she couldn´t save him and tried to reduce the pain. Even though I was crushed seeing my son dying I was great full to her for trying to make it as painless and easy as possible. I could see how she took something from Isseis hand. It was a card. One of the cards he and Irina made. She was smiling probably remembering how they played. Then she suddenly had the look of hopes. This got my Interest, she had to remember something that could help Issei. It seems my wife also noticed because you could see it in her eyes. Hope.

Gabriel suddenly formed a magic circle around them and in matter of seconds they where away. We went out of our hiding spots and went to the spot they where. There was still blood I looked saddened at the spot my son was supposed to die. After the little grief I looked in the direction where Gabriel also looked only to see black feathers.

,,Fallen" was what I muttered but Hana heard it.

,,Fallen did this why"

,,Probably they wanted to kill Gabriel but somehow Issei pushed her out of the way and got stabbed"

After standing there for a while they decided to go home because they couldn´t do anything but hope for the best. Just as they wanted to leave Hana saw the card that was in Isseis hand. Curios got the better of her and she picked the card up. I also was curious after all it was this card that made them teleport away. When Hana turned the card around we couldn´t help but smile. It was the card Gabriel with a picture Gabriel-san. You could clearly see that the picture was added after and that rather clumsy. And with the card they decided to go home hope clearly written over their face. He is going to be alright, they simply knew it, call it parental instinct.

 **In heaven**

Michael saw the teleport circle of Gabriel. How he knew? Simple, every seraphim has his own teleport circle. The other angels usually use the teleport room or they use the gates that are connected to the Vatican church. But they don't have their own teleport magic. Why? Simple either they don´t have the power to create or to control it or the simply don´t have the ability to use.

,, Ah welcome back ..Gabriel. Gabriel what happened" asked Michael. His sister just came with a dying child so he was really worried.

,, Michael-nii are the cards finished? Are the **Brave Saints** ready" asked Gabriel despaired

,,They are mostly finished but I don´t know if they work" said Michael already knowing what his sister wanted.

"It could work he is still a child so he has a pure soul but…." Thought Michael

,,Pleas we have to try it." Pleaded Gabriel again crying

,,He he saved me"

At this Michaels eyes widened

,,What!" said Michael angry. Who dares to hurt his little sister

,, It was a assassination attempt on me but he pushed me out of the way taking the blow for me."

Michael looked at the kid great full and with new resolve he went to fetch the cards.

After Michael fetched the cards he wanted to begin the ritual but was interrupted by a voice he thought he would never hear again.

 **,, If you fuse this cards with my host right now all you will accomplish is to delay his death"**

,,w-what" asked Michael shocked

 **,,These cards won´t do anything you had a good concept but it doesn´t reincarnate the person."**

 **,,I will ask you do you want that this child lives"**

,, Of course we want, why wouldn´t we" shouted Gabriel her wings flickering from white to black and back to white

 **,,Calm down or do you wish to fall. Okey then do as I say, you heard?"**

They only nodded

 **,,What is the strongest card asked the mysterious person"**

,,The jocker" said Michael

 **"Great now after this I am going to be known as a jock, just great"**

 **,,Since the cards are Imperfect we have to do this manually. First separate his soul from his body than Infuse your holy energy with both card and body with that you will became our king. After that fuse a part of the of his soul with the card and the other half back to his body. Than you will chant a spell and infuse this card with his body than leave the rest to me."**

After hearing what to do they started immediately Michael only helping by separating the soul from the body and keeping it in place. After doing the infusing and fusing all that was to do was the chanting and every thing would be Okey again.

,, Issei Hyoudou you have been deemed worthy of a second chance. From this moment on you shall be reborn as a Angel to serve me Archangel Gabriel for eternity or until the day you die. Now rise and be reborn" Gabriel was blushing. Saying such things was embarrassing for her.

After that Isseis body began to glow golden and just as fast as it came it went away. Michael placed his fingers on the boys throat in order to see if he has a pulse and to his relief there was one.

Suddenly a neckless appeared. The neckless was golden with a red diamond

 **,,Never thought I would side with you angels one day"**

,,W-who are you" asked Gabriel after all this was the first time she heard the voice but not for Michael.

,,So its really you…Gilgamesh"

At this Gabriel´s eyes widen. She heard storys from her brother about a human that had no equal. No god, no beast could compare to him but he got bored of the world and decided to seal himself into a sacred gear known as **[Kings Room]** after that he became to some a legend and to others a myth. So knowing this boy possessed the strongest sacred gear in history since the time of creation. Was mind blowing

,, So this boy is the wielder Of **[Kings Room]** " said Michael who himself has to comprehend that the angels just got the strongest sacred gear

 **,,Oh if that already shocks you what would you say when I tell you that the boy has a second sacred gear"**

At this both archangels where looking like fishes. To have one was rare but to have two was nearly impossible because of the strain that one already puts on someone but to have two would break him in both mind and body it was equal death.

,,Impossible its like he is defying Law itself " stated Michael

They heard Gilgamesh laugh at this

 **,, What irony. Do you know the name of the sacred gear?" asked Gilgamesh teasingly**

Both shook their heads

 **,, Its just like you said. Its name is [Law Breaker] and just like the name says it defies law. Imagen what it would mean for you angels if he could master that sacred gear. Falling in love, having family of your own without falling from grace."**

,,Then that would mean that….." began Michael but was cut off by Gilgamesh

 **,,Technically that would mean that you don´t need these cards or the fear of falling won´t also be matter anymore"**

,,That would be wonderful " said Michael while imagining these things.

At the same time he remembered something. He turned to his sister who was still imagining and said to her.

,,See there was a reason for you to do that mission" said Michael smiling

Gabriel was brought out of her thoughts and had to wonder what her brother meant when she suddenly remembered how she complained about the mission where she meet Issei for the first time. She blushed out of embarrassment and turned away from his smiling face. Michael laughed at this.

,,You better bring him to your room so he can rest"

She nodded and carried Issei to her room

 **Line Break**

 **Issei POV**

After I took the attack for Gabriel I slowly fall asleep and I was sure that I was going to die my only regret was to die in front of her I was sure that she would be shocked and traumatized for the rest of my life. After a while I could feel again. I was lying on something very soft so soft like the clouds I was sure that I was lying on a cloud . Thinking about clouds and death I was thinking If I was in heaven. While I was thinking I turned around only to hear a soft moan, that brought me out of my thoughts I slowly opened my eyes only to come face to face with Gabriel but this Gabriel was older then the one he knew. I blinked a few times trying to remember what happened and the last thing I remember was how I was on deaths door.

,,I thought I died " said I aloud

,,Technically you did die" said a voice behind me

When I turned around I saw a teenager with shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes he also looked a lot like Gabriel

,, Welcome back to the world of livings "

END

 **/Author: So this was it with the first chapter see you next time.**

Next time on A different Angel: Explanation, New school and reunion with an old friend **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Explanation, New school and reunion with an old friend-**

,, Welcome back to the world of livings " said the tall handsome blond teen

Issei just looked at him for what seemed like hours but in reality, only a few minutes when he finally snapped out of his starring Issei looked around still not saying anything. Not that it seemed to bother the other male in the room. Then after he had finished looking around, Issei looked at the other person again and finally asking a question that was on his mind since he woke up.

,, Where am I ?" asked Issei simply

,, Technically in heaven" answered Michael still smiling.

,, So I did die" stated Issei like it was nothing big

,, Well yes and no" said Michael thinking how he should explain this

What Michael said confused Issei big time.

,, What?" said issei confused

,, Well you did die but…." Began Michael to explain only to paus thinking again how to explain it as simply as possible but thankfully his little sister decided to wake up

,, Hmmm what is YAWWWN going on here" asked Gabriel while rubbing her eyes.

After she finished rubbing her eyes she looked around only to spot her brother and an awake Issei. She immediately threw herself at Issei and was screaming how happy she was.

,, Issei you are awake I thought that you would never open your eyes again, you scared me to death with that action of yours." Cried Gabriel while holding him in a bone-breaking hug

,, …air…need…air" was everything Issei could muster

,, I think that he will die for sure this time if you don´t let him go" said Michael trying to save Issei.

,, Huh?" Gabriel looked confused. Then she looked down to find Issei between her breast looking blue from the lack of air.

,, AAAAAHHHH Issei are you okay?" asked now a worried looking Gabriel.

,, cough, cough y-yeah I am f-fine" answered Issei between taking breaths and coughing

,, But seriously never do that again you hear me." Said a serious looking Gabriel

,, Hai"

,, But again you saved my life and for that, I am forever grateful " said Gabriel with a smile and hugged Issei again.

,, Me too. I am forever in your debt for saving my little sister" stated Michael while bowing

Issei could only laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head

,,hehehe its no big deal honestly but where am I ?" asked Issei

,, Like I said Issei in heaven and no you are not dead" repeated Michael

,, Then what am I if I am not dead but in heaven" questioned Issei

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other before nodding

,,You're an Angel" said Michael and Gabriel at the same time

Issei just looked at them blankly for what seemed like hours. Then after his mind rebooted and waited to proceed what it heard he finally came back.

,, A-ah what" asked Issei still trying to proceed what he heard

,, An angel. You know Issei I did said you died but we decided to reincarnate you as an angel as thanx for saving my sister" explained Michael

,, You know Issei how you said I had the same name as the angel from the bible. Well surprise I am that angel" said Gabriele while also exposing her twelve pure white wings.

To say Issei was shocked was an understatement. He just found out that the girl he came to like as much as he liked Irina was in reality an angel. Before Gabriel could go on, Issei already fainted.

A few minutes Issei woke up again only for him to realised that that was not a dream.

After he came to terms with what he was told and accepted it Gabriel and Michael told him everything he needed from the history of the supernatural world to his two sacred gears.

,, So let me get this straight after I died I was reincarnated into an angel with the **[Brave Saints]** but these cards wouldn´t have helped if it wasn´t for the duded that is sealed inside me. After everything was done I became an angel and Gabriel-chan is my king- at this, she blushed because it was still embarrassing- and somehow with the help of my sacred gear la-a-aw backer"

,, Breaker, Law Breaker" corrected Michael

,, Yeah Lawbreaker I ended up being an Archangel just like you two is that corrected"

Both elder archangels nodded

,, Woah that is something but now what, what should I do" asked Issei

,, Well we thought that we should train you but in order for us to do that you have to learn the basics first." Said Michael

,, And what better place to learn the basics is then of course school." stated a cheerful Gabriel

Issei paled. It was no secret that Issei really didn´t like school but then something came to his mind

,, what about my parents ?"

,, What about them?" asked Gabriel

,, How am I going to explain to them where I was the entire time or better yet how should I explain them that I am now an angel?"

,, Ah " realized Gabriel

,,and ?"

,, I have no idea ahahaha" laughed Gabriel

Issei face faulted

After some laughter later they decided now that Issei is alright that they probably should send him home, of course, Gabriel came with him, after all, she was his king now and with that also his responsibility. After Michael prepared the magic circle both of them were sent directly in front of Isseis house and seconds later the door burst open reviling Isses mother who had tears in her eyes. Before he could even know what happen he was already on the ground with his mother on him hugging him so strong while crying into his chest. After Isseis mom settled down, she slowly began to pull herself away from her son in order to get a better look at him. He still had the messy brown hair but his eyes were a little reddish now but odder than that nothing changed. After she was done checking him up Isseis mom locked to the second person. It was a teenage girl with long blond curly hair and blue eyes that were so clear like the sky on his best day. She immediately recognized her. As fast as she could she stood up and bowed. This action surprised both of them mostly Gabriel, but what she said send Issei into an overdrive and Gabriel took a step back.

,, I am so sorry for not recognizing you earlier Gabriel-sama and also I would thank you for saving my son."

,, N-no needs to bow Mrs. Hyoudou, in fact, it was your son that saved my life but how do you know."

,, I think it's better if we discuss this in the house if it is ok Gabriel-sama"

 **In The House**

,, Gabriel-sama do you want something to drink?"

,, A-ah no thank you "

,, Sooo mom care to explain why you call Gabriel-chan, Sama" asked Issei

,, Ah you probably don´t know but I was an shr-" began Hana but was interrupted by someone shouting

,, I am home "

,, Welcome back "

,, Dear do we have Guests because I saw some shoes at the front door."

,, Ah Issei and Gabriel-sama are here"

,, Ah I see- WHAT!"

,, Yo dad "

,, Nice to see you again Mr. Hyoudou" bowed Gabriel

,, Ah no, no need to bow Gabriel-sama "

,, So you also know who Gabriel-chan is" asked Issei

,, C-CCHAN show some respect brat" bereted Matsuhan his son

,, Ah its Okey Matsuhan-san"

After a lot of apologizing from Matsuhan and giggling from Hana were they able to start to talk.

,, So let me get this straight you dad are one third yokai and two third human because your father was ah half bread and married grandmother who was a human and because of the fact that grandmother was human the human genetics were dominating but you still got some yokai blood and you mom are a shrine princess but because you were unable to perform magic they threw you out and on the way you somehow met dad."

They both nodded.

*sigh*

,, So now that you are done asking questions I think it would be fair if we also got to answer. Sooo what exactly happened" asked Hana

,, After Issei and I played tag I was suddenly ambushed by ah fallen angel he used an anti-healing magic infused spear so that I couldn´t heal myselth but before the spear could reach me Issei was already between me and the spear. After the fallen angel escaped I tried everything to stop the bleeding but nothing worked but after I saw one of the cards Issei and I played with I remembered Something Michael-nii was doing. He was trying to reincared other being into angels just like the devils but it was nearly imposible because you had to have a pure heart and in these times it is almost immposible to find someone with pure heart but Issei had one so I thought it could work but it didn´t because the cards weren´t finished, but luckily Issei´s sacred gear was able to awake and with its help we were able to turn him into our kin but surprisingly Issei awoke another sacred gear and because of that he became an Archangel like me. But now that he is an Archangel he is going to have some responsibility´s but in order for him to do this, he has to learn how to control his powers so in order to teach him how to use his holy power we want to send him to England and for him to go to an Exorcist school and learn there. He will be learning the forenoon normal Exorcist things and at the afternoon he will be learning how to use his Sacred Gear and will be training with Raphael or me in his Angel Powers, of course, we will be hiding the fact that you are an angel and also the special training you will get from us." Explained Gabriel

,, huh but why " asked Issei

,, I am sure you want to have a normal School life. I mean as normal as it can be for an Exorcist school but if they were to now you were an angel they wold treat you like a king. I am sure you think now why would it be bad but Issei if everyone were to treat you like a king than you wouldn´t get a normal school life also meaning you won`t get to have new friends and normal conversation."

,, No that would be bad. Ok I see so I won´t tell anyone"

Gabriel just smiled at him

Meanwhile, Issei´s Parents just recovered from The fact that their son is now an Archangel.

,, So what do you say Hana-san, Matsuhan-san " asked Gabriel with a smile on her face

,, Ahhhhh I-I Think that we have to search for a house in England now what do you think dear" said Matsuhan

,, Y-Yeah "

And with that, they continued to discuss how it is going to be from now on. After they were done it was decided that Gabriel stays over night with the the next day, the already begun to pack their things and Issei and Gabriel went back to heaven in order to prepare him for school. And the first thing would be to teach him how to access to his powers.

 **One Week Later/First day at school**

,,Issei wake up " shouted Hana

,*sigh* always the same I doesn´t matter if in Japan or here in England " muttered Hana

,,It´s okay Hana-san I will get him" said Gabriel.

After the Hyoudou´s found a house and moved to England it was somehow decided that Gabriel would be staying with them until Issei Starts with school.

,, Issei wake up your gone be late for School" said Gabriel

,, Five mor Minutes " mumbled Issei

,, It seems like I don´t have any other choice" said Gabriel while forming a magic circle where Water came out

,, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Issei

10 minutes later

,, Sorry Issei but you just wouldn´t wake up " apologized Gabriel

,, It´s ok I think" said Issei

,, So Issei nervous " asked his father

,, Huh why "

,, Your first day at a new school I am sure you are nervous"

,, AHH I totally forgot" exclaimed Issei

,, Thought so HAHAHA" laughed Isses´s father

After Issei finished his breakfast and got ready for School he walked with Gabriel to school but they stopped after a few hundred meters.

,, This is as far as I can go just walk straight and you will be at the gate" said Gabriel

,, Will I see you today again" asked a hope full Issei

,, I don´t think so today you are going, to begin with, Raphael maybe next weekokey?" explained Gabriel

Issei just nodded not daring to speak because of fear that he will begin to cry

Gabriel seeing that he is on the verge of crying hugged him and whispered him something

,, Really?" asked Issei

,, Of course" exclaimed Gabriel

,, YEAH" shouted Issei to the heavens

Now with new found resolve, Issei made his way to the school. After arriving at the gate -which was huge as a two Storey house- the guards asked him what Business he has here. So he handed them the letter that Gabriel gave him. After reading the letter the guard nodded and went into the guard house and after ah while he came back.

,,Griselda-sama will come to get you,so welcome to Holy cross academy" sasid the Guard **(/I know that this is the school from ao no exorcist but hey the name is cool and I am too lazy to describe the look of the school so just see how the school looks there it will have the same look or design/)** ,,Thank you" a while later a nun came to me and asked if I was the new student after I nodded confirming that I was the new student she introduced herself as Griselda Quarta the Vice Principle of the Holy cross academy. After we finished Introducing each other I followed her and 10 minutes later we arrived at a classroom 1B. ,,This is your class Hyoudou-san" said Griselda ,,Thank you Vice-Principle" ,,No problem so if you excuse me I have to go" ,,Ah yes goodbye" **Isseis POV** And with that she went away. I was now standing in front of the door hearing how the teacher was saying something. After gathering enough courage I knocked on the door and after hearing the come in, I opened the door and walked in. I walked straight to the teacher and he asked me what´s the matter, I just handed him the latter that Griselda gave me. While he was reading the letter I was able to hear how the students whispered among themselves for example ,,Who is this" or ,,What is he doing here" I even heard something like ,, Nene don´t you think he is kind of cute" .I was brought out of my thoughts when the teacher clapped his hands and handed me the latter back. ,,Okey class it seems like we have a new student introduce yourself " ,,Hello everyone my Name is Issei Hyoudou and I hope we can get along" I introduced myself ,,Okey does anyone have questions for Hyoudou-san" A few hand were raised ,,Ah yes Michell" ,,Why did you decided to transfer now " asked Michell ,, Ah well you see I just recently was introduced into the supernatural because me and my family where attacked by a group of fallen angels in the end I somehow was able to use light magic and defeated them after that the Church send me and my parents to England where I should attend the Holy Cross Academy and become a Exorcist." Answered I The teacher smirked "As expected from Griselda-sama to come up with such a cover" thought the teacher After Answering some more question, the bell began to ring showing that it was lunch time. I used lunch time to explore the school a little bit and somehow I became lost. I mean seriously the whole school is like a labyrinth. Just as I thought I was lost, I heard some noises. I walked towards the noises and as I came closer the noises began to hear more like metal hitting each other, so I began to run and when I came to the place I saw a giant training field with everything you need from practice dummies to a survival parkour. And in the center of the field was a group of people with two of them fighting. The first one was female probably a bit taller than me she had short blue hair with a single green streak on the side. She was also well built you could see the well toned body the one which you get from training constantly but you could also see that her body was developing faster than by normal females if the big breasts of her say anything. The other one was the same high as me and was also female. She had brown long hair witch equally chestnut colored eyes. She also has a well toned body probably also from training but in contrast to her opponent she wasn´t well developed as a female. But that didn´t matter what mattered was that she looked familiar. As I was thinking about where I saw her I never noticed that somebody was behind me, so when suddenly someone asked what am I doing here and that loud enough that the ones down there heard it as well I could only muster. ,,Shit" Line Break ,, so let me get this straight you are a new student and decided to explore the school while lunch break but got lost and somehow ended up here" asked the teacher I just nodded ,,You know if it weren´t for the letter than I would never believe you but it seems you are speaking the truth" ,,E-Eh so what now" "For him to transfer now means he has something that is worth enough to go through the trouble of transferring him here" thought the teacher ,,Hey do you know how to use magic or Exorcist techniques" asked the teacher ,,H-Hai I recently learned how to activate my magic" answered I ,, Good I want to see what you can do " ,,.." ,,.." ,,.." ,,EHHHHHH. W-why?" ,,I want to see it for myself what is so special about you" ,,Sensei isn´t that a bit too much its clear as the day that he just recently learned that the supernatural exists so that means he has no fighting experience with magic or Exorcist techniques while we are seasoned fighter and not only that but we are also supposed to be the Elite fighters of the Holy Cross Academy." Reasoned one of the Students "Holy shit your kidding she want me to fight one of them" shouted Issei in his mind **,,Brat don´t let her get Away with that" shouted Gilgamesh** "What are you talking about there is no way that I could beat them without showing them what I am" shouted I back

 **,, But she never told you to not use your sacred gear and with how you are now you can activate [Babylon´s Gate: Heavens first layer].**

"Baby-was?" asked a confused

 **,,Babylon´s Gate is one of your abilities. To cut a long story short it is a gate that connects you with all my weapons but they are Categorized first in the three faction Heaven, Hell and Purgatory and with heaven and hell divided into nine layers with the first being my weakest weapons and with ninth my strongest. And trust me when I say that my weakest weapons are still considered strong for these people."** ,,… ,ok I will try it" That surprised everyone. The teacher just grinned. "The boy has balls that I have to give him " thought a Impressed teacher ,,Boy what was your name again" asked the teacher ,,Issei, Issei Hyoudou" ,,Alright Issei Hyoudou my name is Elizabeth and I am the teacher of 1SC-A and I want to make a deal with you. If you can last ten minutes against someone of my choosing than I will make you a student of mine, deal" ,, …., Deal" ,,Than teacher could I fight him" asked the Brown haired girl from before The teacher looked at her for what seemed hours before nodding ,,Alright" said the teacher Bothe looked at each other and then they slowly went to the sparing field. They both looked at each other, nothing was said until the girl decided to speak up. ,,Issei its been a while hasn´t it" asked the girl I looked at her trying to find out what she meant before it dawned it onto me. The familiar feeling that I have got when I saw her. No wonder that she seemed familiar after all this is ,, Iri-chan." Said I surprised but quickly recovered ,,Yes, it has" answered I her with a smile **END** **/Author: So that was now the second chapter. If you are wondering why there aren´t some things that you recommended its because I had already written half of this chapter before I have read your reviews. But do not worry the next time I will take some of it into my story.** **So for the next chapter I don´t know what weapon I should give him so I thought you guys can write me some that I can use for the first layer of both heaven and hell.** **That was for this time Ja ne**


	3. Notice

**This is just a short notice but I want to say that I will pause this story until the fourth season of DxD is been released because I have lost my motivation to write it sorry even though you all liked this story I am terribly sorry but I can´t write something without a motivation I am sure some of you will understand but that does not mean I will not write storeys no, in fact, I have already published a new one at the moment it's just a one-shot but if I will probably make a story out of it and also there is also another on in planning so yeah I will still write. So thank you all very much.**

 **JA NE**


	4. Information

Information

Hello guys, yep it's me and no I am not dead.

This is just an announcement that I will continue with this story and a few explanation, also I will tell you guys about this story a little bit so that you guys have a rough idea of what will await you.

1\. there is good and bad news. The good news is that I found my inspiration again in a DxD fanfiction but the bad news is that, that the exam months starts now and because of that I will not be able to update regularly right now I am writing the next chapter but it is possible that I can finish it in two weeks so yeah sorry guy.

2\. On how this story will proceed it's basically simple really Issei will attend the academy (don´t worry he will not only be at the academy) and learn more about the history of the supernatural and he will also learn to control his power there with his sacred gear and his angel powers but because this sounds a bit boring I will make a plot twist that I am sure many won´t expect and if someone knows it you can pm me but don´t write it in the comments. Yes, it starts really simple but issei will be a major factor in the alliance between the three factions. oh and you can already think of some OC if you want because I would need a few.

secondly, i want to explain the sacred gear **[Kings Room]**.

It has 4 main abilities.

 **Babylons gate: Heaven/Hell ... layer.** \- Babylons Gate is a magic that allows the use of Gilgamesh´s weapon and because the weapons are all different strong I made 19 layers. From this 19 categoris, there are 9 layers which are holy weapons (Heavens layer) and 9 who are demonic weapons (Hells Layer) and the 1 layer is the purgatory (this is a chant that I have no idea how it will go... for now.

 **God´s Authority** \- think it as laws devil fruit power from One Piece. And for thus that don´t know One Piece shame on you go watch it.

 **Absolut control** \- He will be able to learn and use every form of magic be it inherited like the power of destruction or an affinity for the said Element( i am going to explain what I mean with Affinity but if you know naruto then you should know what I mean.

 **Kamis Eye** \- in principle it`s the Rinne Sharingan from Naruto with a few extras like the Kamui or some of my ideas.

Do not misunderstand if you think that he will just gain this ability nooo far from it, have a very hard time and many hardships in order to obtain a few of these powers. Even though this is a fanfiction I want to make it so that it seems logic in some way so yeah every power he will gain will be explained if I do not write it in one of his adventure.

3\. I said it a Gabriel x Issei fic but I never said it will NOT be a Harem. since I like Rias and to some part Reynar, they will be both part of the harem just like Irelia and Griselda and a few others but not many maybe ten or so.

So yeah this was it if you still have question PM me and if not then wait till the next chapter comes out.

Ja neee


	5. Last Chapter Sorry

Chapter 3

As I looked at Irina I could only think of how beautiful she has gotten but it was a short-lived thought that was dismissed after I heard the signal to begin the fight. Honestly after I realized that my opponent was Irina I didn´t want to fight her but when I was her determined face I knew that I had to fight. So right after the Teacher gave the signal I ran at her with my full speed.

I always thought I was fast back when I was human but now that I became an angel I never relly tested my speed. So it shouldn´t be a surprise when I started running at her that I ran past her and face first into a tree.

Silence.

,,Whaaaat" was what I heard from the students, and many more like:,, Did you see this" or ,, Is he really a beginner and on top of that he is in a lower class" but what I thought was the funniest was from Irina ,, huh... EHHHHHHHHH"

After the student calmed down and I recovered from my crash with the tree, we got back to the fight.

,,So Issei mind Telling me how you got so fast" asked Irina genuinely interested.

,,hehe,... training?" was my response.

Everybody face faulted.

,,Fine you don´t have to tell me" said Irina a little bit annoyed.

Ok then let us begin. Ready... fight!

At the signal bot I and Irina charged at each other. As I was running at Irina I saw how her reborn changed into a sword.

 **,,Excalibur Mimic"** explained Gilgamesh.

"Great Iri-chan is a Excalibur User" thought sarcastically.

 **,,You should use [Babylon´s Gate]"** suggested Gilgamesh.

"How?"

 **,, You just have to create a Link to the gate and than you can just call out the weapon but remember only the first layer"**

"Wha- Argh I will just do it "

 **[Babylon´s Gate: First Layer]**. Shouted Issei at the top of Lungs.

 **,,Idiot you forgot the Releam"** shouted Gilgamesh.

But before Issei could retore back a black flame suddenly appeared in front of flame started to expend itself before it formed itself into a weapon. The weapon itself was a scythe that was pitch black, from the handle to its blade it was black and it reeked from death.

 **,,Of all weapons you could summon you just had to summon her"** said Gilgamesh with annoyance

Before Issei could ask what he meant he heard another voice.

 **,,My,my I have never thought to be summoned again and to top it all to see you again Gilga-chan"** said a clear feminine Voice.

 **,,I hoped to never see you again... Despaier"** answerd Gilgamesh

"Who is she " asked Issei confused

 **,,Despaier is the name of the Skyth but other then the other Weapons Despaier is a Sentinal."**

explained Gilgamesh.

 **,, But I do wonder how a mere Child was able to summoun me"** asked Despaier

 **,,Probably duo to his other Sacred Gear [Law Breaker]"**

"Ehh Guys not that I don´t wana interupt your reunion but I am middel in a fight" thought Issei.

 **,,Than I think we have a little problem ´s true that you were able to summoun her but that doesn´t mean you are able to wield her. Ther is a 50 percent chance that you will die when you toutch the Skyth"** explained Gilgamesh.

"So what should I do"asked Issei

 **,,Honestly just grab it"**

"EHHH but I will-"

 **,,I said there is a chance I never said you will"**

"But-"

 **,,I would hurry the little Girl is about to strike"**

Without replaying Issei grabbed the weapon and closed his was prepared to to feel pain but nothing came, so opened his eyes again only to see he was surrounded in black energy.

Meanwhile Irina was still running at Issei when she saw the black Flame that later formed into a weapon. Thinking nothing of it she continued charging at him and just as she was to strike him she saw how he grabbed the weapon and from there on everything went downhill for her. At the beginning, she noticed she couldn´t move but she didn´t saw him use a spell to trap her but than she figured it out. She wasn´t trapped by a spell.

She was Scared.

Fear is the thing from preventing her from moving, but it confused her why would she fear him and that when she looked at Issei again, but the problem is she didn´t see Issei.

She saw her own death.

She fell to her knees unable to support herself but she still looked at him. Her face got paler and paler, her breathing got harder and harder until she couldn´t take it anymore and fainted.

The students where shocked that one of their best was beaten without touching her. The Teacher too was shocked but not about the loose of on of her students but about the weapon that Issei is holding. She heard the Storys of the 4 Heavenly weapons and she knows for a fact that the weapon Issei is holding one of them is.

Coming out of her shocked she declared Issei the winner and Ordered some students to take Irina away.

After everything calmed down and Issei let the weapon disappear the Teacher Congratulated him and Welcomed Him to her Class.

Later

Issei was now laying under a tree and it seemed that he was sleeping or so was the thought of the person that was standing in front of Issei thinking how to wake him up in the cruelest way possible but before the person could decide on what to do Issei opened his eyes.

He already sensed that someone was there but he decided to wait after a few minutes of waiting he had enough and opened his eyes only to see someone he thought he wouldn´t see so soon.

,,Soo, to what do I own the pleasure of you coming down here... Gabriel-chan"

,,Moouuu Issei couldn´t you have waited a little more" pouted the now identified Gabriel

,, And what let you do something to "Wake me Up" like back in heaven when you decided it was fun to let me wake up in the middle of the see. Or the other time.." began Issei

,,Ok,ok I get it" stated gabriel in defeat.

,,So what do you want I didn´t expect you to come here so erly and I thought my Angels training was on the afternoon with Raphael-san" asked Issei

,,The plane was changed, instead of going the reguarly three years you only have one year so it was decided that you will be Instructed by the best the acadamy hase to offer including us the serafime." explained Gabriel serious

,,Huh, but why i thought I had the three years, what happened that Michael-san had to do something"

,,..."

,,Gabriel-chan what happened" asked a desperate Issei

,, Uriel was seriously injured and three of the seven Excaliburs were stollen" explained Gabriel with a grim look thinking of her brothers condition.

Issei was silent. He was shocked to hear that Uriel was injured and the Excaliburs were stolen

,,Who?" asked Issei

Gabriel understanding what he meant answered

,, A rough Exorcist named Freed and a rough Priest that was in charge of the Excalibur project where the ones who stole the Excalibur" ,, And A fallen angel named Kokaibel was the one who injured Uriel." finished Gabriel explaining

Issei didn´t say a word until he looked at Gabriel. His face devoted of any emotion.

,,Tell Michal that its Okay and that I will train harder than before in order to get a three-year training in one Year and tell Uriel-Niisan that he doesn´t have to worry because I will kick that Kokaibel-guy his ass" finished Issei with a small Smile.

And with that Gabriel disappeared.

/ **AN: I know that this chapter was short but ... I don´t know.**

 **I also want to say thank you guys for following this story but this is the end I seriously don´t know how to write from this point so I give up this story for adoption just make sure you send me a PM so that I know someone took it Over.**

 **But this isn´t the end for all of you who like my storeys I would recommend to go to my Profile because there are two other storeys going one one of them is a one-shot but I will make a little story out of the one shot so yeah i hope you liked it Ja NE**


	6. Info

The story was adopted by 4fireking and so I pass on all right to him.

Have fun with this story 4fireking . :D


End file.
